Perfect world for for two of us
by mythunter
Summary: This is how would I made episode 45, Kisshu tried to persuade Ichigo to come with him, but she refuse, having enough of her refusing he decide to kidnap her and take her to a perfect world, a world of two of them.
1. Chapter 1

The distant world

It was nice and warm day in Tokyo even if it was winter. The Sun made that the cold of the winter air a little warmer. Ichigo Momomiya was walking down the street. She had a little smile on her face because it wasn't a ordinary day. It was Valentine and she made a chocolate for her boyfriend Aoyama-kun.

The thought of how she will give him a present , then have a nice walk holding him for a hand and maybe even share a first romantic kiss. In all that thoughts she began singing inside not noticing a pair of two golden eyes that were watching her with wanting.

_If only you could understand how I fell about you. It is not fair. That punk doesn't deserve you, you should be mine. I would never let you go, I would take you to the perfect world. A world with no pain, and nobody else! _ Kisshu was screaming in his mind. He fell like a fire of jealousy and hate took all over him. His Koneko-chan going on the date with someone else was just unacceptable.

Tired of hiding he finally took a first step and called up for her.

"YAa Koneko-chan!" She stopped and looked around searching for him. "This is the place where we first met." He added and jump from the building. He landed close to her and got her chin in his hand, holding her ion place. "you gained a little weight, huh?" He teased. Then she pull him off from her.

"You're always so aggressive." He asked teasing voice.

"What do you want?" She yelled angry, but when his smirk disappear from his face she also got a new look on her face.

He pointed finger at her "I came for you" He said with scary voice and creapy look in his eyes.

Ichigo get scared and tried to run away. But she was so scared that she missed the right street and ended in the street with dead end. "Too bad" She turned and saw Kisshu approaching her with glowing eyes. "Let's go, Ichigo"

She paste to the wall scared "No"

Looking at her eyes with his frightening eyes and calmed voice he said "Come already. Even if you say "No" I'm taking you. I've already decided." After some minutes of silence he spoke again "I came all the way to pick you up, so come with me."

Still scared she finally found some straight to say something. "NO! I have important date! I don't have time for this."

"I won't forgive you disobeying me. I will take you with me." He approached. When he was just few steps away he said it again. "Come with me, Ichigo. Let's go…come" He tried to grab her.

She made to run from his grip and when she was sure she will make it he grab her for her arm. "NO!"

"Why don't you do as I say?"

"Just why should I obey you?"

His face had a sad look. "Why?" His appearance change to sad look with sweet smile" Ichigo"

Her eyes winded on his suddenly character change.

"I went through the trouble of coming to pick you up… Now come with me. Just two of us… To a world with nobody else, and without fighting."

Ichigo was now totally confused she didn't understand his behavior. "Huh? What? What are you talking about Kisshu?"

"This is the way. There is no other option."

"I don't understand. I don't get what are you mean!"

He pull her over to him still holding her arm hard and putting his other one on Ichigo's shoulder. "Let's go"

She just shook her head

"Don't be so stubborn. I know you'll understand. You will come with me right?"

She shook her head again. And then Kisshu lost all of his patience. "I talk this much and you still don't understand!" He try to fly and take her with him, but failed when Ichigo began to resist with all her might. "Come. Come already Ichigo!"

"I can't do that Kisshu. I want to see Aoyama-kun. He is the only one for me."

On those words Kisshu was shocked and released her hand. "Ichigo you still think of that human. So you won't come with me no matter what. If you don't come I will kill you!" He yelled teleporting one of his blades in his hand, and attacked her. "Here I go Ichigo!"

She was running the faster she could, but every time when she thought she run away Kisshu had teleported in front of her. Slowly losing her straight she ran to the some kind of abandoned warehouse. She stopped trying to catch her breath, but soon she realized that Kisshu was just behind her. Then with all might that she has left she took her mew pendant from her pocket trying to transform, but Kisshu stopped her and took her pendant from her. Now scare to the death and with no idea what to do she just made few steps away from Kisshu every time when Kisshu step forward to her.

"I like the way you look when you are willing to win. But your frightened face is even prettier, Ichigo. It's not too late to change your mind. Come with me and I will save you. I don't want to kill you."

But she was still skera and when she did one more step back she tripped to the board that was behind her. _Ow I sprained my foot. _She thought felling the pain in her leg.

"You're so stubborn … Too bad." Kisshu said rushing toward her to kill her.

Ichigo shut her eyes hard waiting for her end. She suddenly felt a terrible pain in her right shoulder and opened her eyes and she couldn't believe her eyes.

Kisshu was trying his best to move hir arm that was holding the other one. The smell of ichigo's blood on his blade woke him up from the trance of rage. It was clear to him that he can't kill her no matter what. He was just too much in love in her.

He felt so wrong because his people were dying and he wasn't able to kill one girl that was now completely harmless. But in the same time he felt wonderful for not killing his precious koneko-chan.

"I can't… I can't kill you Koneko-chan." He said like his throat was hurting. "But if I can't kill you I can take you now when you are helpless." He raised his voice, and with angry glare he take her hard for her hands and teleported them somewhere.

Ichigo opened her eyes slowly and her saw was blurred. Then she rubbed her eyes and opened it again. She was under the tree in the meadow but not recognizing it. It was not Japan. Where on Earth she was?

There also wasn't a sign of Kisshu. She was scared what is he going to do to her when he returned? No time for thinking she tried to run away but in which direction? She ran to the north. She was running but not getting anywhere. Like this meadow was endless.

"Now, now it's not nice to leave without saying good bye."

"Kisshu! What…What are you planning to do with me? Where did you bring me?"

"I keep my promise and brought you in a world with just us two. This is the dimension that I created and only I can allow someone to enter or exit. Nobody can save you now, we will be here forever!"

"No"

"And now…" Kisshu said holding her chin. "We can begin with kissing and everything else."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She yelled while she was trying to run from his grip, But Kisshu only hold her harder and harder.

"Don't run Ichigo" Kisshu said kissing her neck" I want to take care of you. I want to make you feel so good, and I want you to beg for more." His arm went under Ichigo's shirt and patted her tummy.

"Stop it…STOP IT KISSHU I DON'T LIKE IT!" Ichigo yelled trying to get out from his hands.

"Ok than I will stop, but when you need someone to keep you a company just call me. After all I create this world." And then he disappeared in the air.

Ichigo was left alone to sit there. She was still scared and she wanted to return home. What about her parents, her friends, her boyfriend, are they looking for her? Or they forgot about her.

After long thinking and sitting in one spot, Ichigo finally found a straight to get up and try to get out of this place. She was walking a whole hour around the meadow looking for some forest or desert to or anything else that is not this place. It was true that she liked it but she wanted a place where she could hide from Kisshu at least for few minutes. Soon she saw a forest of sakura tree. It reminded her on Tokyo and her mother. She wanted so bad to return home. In sakura forest was also other trees with fruits that were big like coconuts but soft. Ichigo felt hungry so she toke one of the fruit and eat it, it tasted was like strawberry. After that she saw a spring near and went up there to drink some water. Then she got up and continued her hiding. Walking through the sakura wood exhausted her.

"Looks like my kitten is tired, how about me giving her a nice petting." Kisshu said teleporting behind her.

"No let me go Kisshu" She yelled trying to get away from him but just like last time he got her for her hands.

"Now, now Koneko-chan that is not a way to talk to your master if you shows some more respect I might not punish you." Kisshu said nuzzling her cheek with his own.

"Stop it, leave me alone. I'm not yours and I know that my friends and blue knight will save me."

"Oh yea about that I should tell you that your blue knight is actually is that Aoyama guy. Looks like he was lying you for a long time."

_That is not possible A-Aoyama-kun is ... No he would never lied to me, but on second hand I was lied him for a long time too._

"Well since I told that to you I will also tell you that they ARE looking for you, but as I said nobody can't come inside except if I want it."

"That is not true they will find a way to get in."

"I wouldn't hope so much if I was you. But any way I brought you some nice food, after all you can't survived by eating only fruits. " Than Kisshu put some plate with fish on the grass, Ichigo watched it like it was a miracle.

"No. I'm not talking anything from you. Not until you realize me." She said determined not to give up.

"Well Ok if that is your way than you can have it. But I will bring you food every day and to see you." He said sending her a kiss and teleported out.

Few days past and Kisshu began to worry about Ichigo. She didn't want to eat or drink anything that he brought to her. She became really weak and without energy it wasn't even fun to tease her.

After seven days Kisshu brought Ichigo's favourite food to her in hope that she will eat this time , but he was wrong. She did try to take a bite but right then she collapsed, Kisshu was only fast enough to catch her before she felt on the ground.

He took her in his arms and wit on the grass. He was petting her red hair and pale face. She lost her weight a little. And he didn't like it, he wanted her to be playful and clumsy like every day, to be Ichigo. He wanted to hear her meowing while she talk, to see her ears and tail pooping out when her heart got faster, to hear her purring while she would sleep. This wasn't his Ichigo this was broken toy with who he couldn't play or have fun, but because he broke her he needed to fix her also.

"Ichigo, Ichigo!" He shook her hoping that she will open her eyes. "Please Ichigo I will release you if you want it so badly but please open your eyes." He said holding her now even tighter.

Ichigo's eyes began to open slowly. She looked up and met Kisshu's golden eyes with her own. Right now she needed something beautiful in her life and his eyes were just right thing. "Really? You will release me if I ask you to do it?" She bearly asked.

"Yes anything just don't die. I don't want you dead, not here in our world not now when we are alone."

Ichigo realized than something weird. In this world use to be spring all time but now it was slowly snowing. The white snowflakes began falling from the sky. It was little cold and somehow lonely. "Ok I won't die."

"Good than eat this. This fruit will return your' straight." Kisshu was holding a berry fruit magenta color.

Ichigo opened her mouth and Kisshu gave her a berry and she ate it. She felt like her whole straight returned to her body and she was able to stand up.

"By the way Ichigo. Did you ever heard story of Hades and Persephone?" He asked with evil smile on his face.

"Uh? What?" Ichigo's eyes winded when her saw became blurred and when she began to lose balance. "Kisshu. You-you said that you will release me. What are you done to me?"

"Don't worry I will realize you, but only if you ask for it."

After these words Ichigo felt on the ground and began losing consciousness. _What is he going to do to me?_ She asked herself that question hundred times until her mind went black.


	2. child games

Child games

Ichigo woke up in the place where she never had before, in some kind of cave. She was laying on the bed made of grass and flowers. Next to her bed was bowl with fruits and Wooden Bottle. Unfamiliar lovely smell was coming from outside. She got out to see where she was and then she found herself in a forest that she never saw before. Tall trees with emerald green leafs and golden fruits were all around her. Soft, green grass with flowers that she never saw before were making this place even prettier.

"I see you are finally awake." Unknown voice spoke from behind her. She turned and saw a boy maybe year older than her with long ears and weird clothes sitting on the cave where she woke up.

"Who-who are you?" She asked looking at him confused.

"My name is Kisshu I'm master of this place."

"Really? This is all yours?"

"Yea. And since you are my guest you can do whatever you want to do."

"Wow!" She said all excited. "But where am I? What is this place? It doesn't look like something from this world. Am I dead, or at lease between dead and life? Or this is a dream that I will woke up soon."

"Well this is my world, I'm only one here and no this is not haven, or between, or dream. This is all real if you don't believe me try to pinch yourself."

"Ouch!" Ichigo pinched herself. "Wow this is real, but where on Earth am I?"

"You are not on the Earth. I told you. This is a perfect world with no pain, no fight, no pollution, only you, me, animals and magical places. If you stay with me this all is yours, you can go wherever you want to go and do whatever you want to do."

"Really?!"

"Really."

"Ok than I want you to show me a whole world. If it's possible."

"Of course Ichigo, but first I must ask you something."

"What?"

"Do you know that you have cat ears and tail?"

"Huh?" Ichigo was confused until she realized her ears and cat tail. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa?Wha-what is this?"

"Sorry, it was the price of saving you. But don't worry they are popping out only when your heart beat harder. And they are cute. That's why I'm going to call you Koneko-chan from now on."

"Oh great I'm a freak." Ichigo covered her ears.

"No you are really cute" He petted her.

Ichigo blushed in this contact she didn't know why but she liked this feeling.

Kisshu took Ichigo's hand and took her to the trip. First he showed her Sakura's forest a place from where Ichigo didn't want to leave. It was her favorite place. She loved to dance until I blew the wind and watch the petals falling from the branches. She loved the color pink petals and fragrance which spreads throughout the forest. But Ichigo also wanted from Kisshu to always be there for her. After that he took her to the big beach, which is provided with a beautiful view of the blue sea. The two of them met the night. They were sprayed and chased, even Ichigo had learned Kisshu to make the towers in the sand. They ate the fish that are caught and roasted it by themselves even though that was the hardest part of the day. And in the end they watched the sunset until she fell asleep and Kisshu returned her to the cave to sleep.

Ichigo woke up before Sunrise. She looked over the cave but Kisshu was nowhere to be found, only things that she found was plate with food and glass of milk. She ate her meal fast and left the cave in search for Kisshu, and just like last time he was sitting on the cave.

"I see my Koneko-chan is awaken. So how did you sleep?"

"Great, but I wish I can see the rest of this place. Will you show me?"

"Sure."

This time Kisshu took Ichigo to the giant waterfall and in the cave behind it. Inside was little cold so they didn't stay there for a long but it was still nice to know that there is some good hiding place.

"You know Kisshu this waterfall gave me an idea." Ichigo said while they were drinking some water. "How about playing a little game?"

"Ok but what to play?"

"Hide and seek."

"What?"

"You never played hide and seek?" She asked confused.

"No."

"Aw that so sad. I mean what kind of child never play hide and seek."

"Well maybe a child who didn't have a nice childhood? But if you explain me maybe I can learn it."

Ichigo explained the rules of the game and so the game began. Ichigo was the first one to seek. Kisshu wasn't some hider or he pretend that he wasn't, so she found him fast. But when was Kisshu's time to seek he couldn't found Ichigo anywhere. He was looking for her for a whole hour.

"Ichigo! I don't want to play anymore, please come out! Ichigo?" _Maybe her memory had returned what if she has somehow escape away from here. Or what if she doesn't want to see me because what I did. Or if she accidently got ki... NO that couldn't happen._ "Ichigo please come out." His heart was beating so hard that was hurting him. His precious Koneko-chan was missing and he couldn't found her. He was worried, scared, and the worst of all… alone. Alone in the world that supposed to be the perfect one. _Ichigo_. In some seconds he was feeling like crying. He looked for all places where she could be and ha was calling for her but she didn't answer. Something must be wrong.

After maybe two hours or search for Ichigo he finally found her. She was sleeping on the meadow that he forgot to show her. It was a place that he created just for her. A meadow with so many different flowers and butterflies. He was thinking about how to show her this place tomorrow and he wanted it to be a surprise, but even this was nice.

He smiled little and lay next to her. He was watching his sleeping Koneko-chan and couldn't even get mad because what she did to him. Her innocent face of an angel and her red hair falling on her eyes melted his heart. Kisshu knew that Ichigo is cute, but right now she was more than beautiful. He moved her hair from her closed eye and kissed her forehead really slowly, but even that light kiss was enough strong to woke up his sleeping princess.

"Ki-Kisshu?" Ichigo asked sleepy. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you my precious Koneko-chan."

"Oh." She closed her eyes again. "Oh no!" She jumped so suddenly that even Kisshu got scared. "I fall asleep while you were looking for me, and you even didn't show me this place before that. Oh Kisshu I'm so sorry did I make you worry too much?"

"Yes, yes you did but it's all fine now, you are safe."

"Hey Kisshu how about going to the beach again. I would like to swim."

"I don't know you ruined my surprise for you."

"What? How? When?"

"This place, I created for you but you founded before I brought you here."

"Oh sorry, but I don't know why I feel sleepy all the time. I didn't want to scare you. Sorry"

Kisshu petted her hair. "Don't worry I can't be angry on you. You are my little kitten." He kissed her forehead.

As Ichigo asked Kisshu took her to the beach and this time they had some sea fun. After that they eat lunch on the Ichigo's favorite meadow.

"You know Kisshu while I was asleep I was sure I saw snow falling."

Kisshu's eyes become sad. "Umm maybe."

"Will it fall again?"

"No." He said cool.

"Why? I like snow. I like to see snowflakes falling from the sky and I like playing in it."

"I don't like snow. It's cold and evil."

"Evil? Snow? No it's not, you just never gave a chance to it. Please when the next time it starts to fall let me teach you how to have snow fun."

Kisshu hated snow so much, that cursed thing took his family and friends away. It killed hundreds of innocent but maybe if Ichigo said it like that snow really can be fun. "OK."

Ichigo just answered with cute smile, oh how he adored that smile and it was only for him and nobody else. Ichigo was smiling to him and she liked him. His dream was finally coming true.

Days had pass maybe two or three Kisshu had shown Ichigo the whole world, they even made a map and fad great time together and now it was time to make her his.

Ichigo and Kisshu were sitting on the soft grass on the Ichigo's favorite meadow. Kisshu was lying next to Ichigo and watched her how she made flower crown.

"Hey Ichigo. What is that?"

"Flower crown. Here" She putted it on his head. "Since you have grass green hair some flowers will look cute on you." She joked.

"Come here you little kitten. He got up trying to hug her but she was faster and run away from him.

"Catch me if you can Kisshu!"

Kisshu liked this game so he played it along. He was chasing her from the air and when he was enough close he caught her from behind. His little catch made them to roll a little and ended with him on top of her. They were laughing for some time and then they look at each other. Ichigo was so beautiful, her chocolate eyes, her red hair and her cat ears that just popped out were most beautiful things that Kisshu ever saw. Kisshu's yes were the most beautiful eyes that Ichigo ever saw, his silky hair was so much attractive.

Kisshu was ready to do something right now, he was done with waiting even if she say no this time he won't listen. Now he decided. His lips were approaching to hers slowly giving her some time, but she didn't protest she closed her eyes and kissed him. It was magical feeling kissing her, hers lips soft and sweet like a strawberry, Kisshu wished for this moment to never end. He liked this this position, this scene, everything.

It was a long kiss but he had to separate for a second to give her a chance to catch some air. But right after that he kissed her again. His arms went around her waist holding her tighter and tighter, not letting go. Oh how good this feeling was. Her sweet lips were like a drug to him.

After maybe five minutes of kissing, he finally let her go. He was staring in her eyes that were full love and wiling for more. Right now she was in love within him.

"Kisshu." She whispered blushing a little. "I wanted to tell you earlier. I like you. A lot."

"I like you too Ichigo." He said pulling her into hug.

Ichigo's head was not resting onto Kisshu's chest, listening his happy heart beating harder and harder. She felt so nice and warm, like she could stay like this for ever and she wanted. She couldn't wish for anything else.

"Ichigo look." Kisshu whispered on her cat ear.

Ichigo looked up and saw millions of snowflakes falling from the sky.

"Wow it's so beautiful."

"You like it?"

"Yea Let's eat it."

"Eat it?"

"Like this." She said looking up back and opening her mouth letting snow to enter inside. Kisshu was little confused at first but he played game along.

"I don't found this so fun Ichigo Ouch!" What was that?"

"Snow ball fight!"

This game looks more fun to Kisshu so he decided to play it. It was fun playing with Ichigo, sometimes he wanted to hit her enough hard , so she could feel the pain, but his heart didn't allow him. Right now Ichigo was all his, she didn't remember Aoyama-kun and she only cared for Kisshu.

After lot of laughing, running, and snowball fighting two lovers took a break. They lay on the grass, the only green place that was surrounded by white snow. Ichigo's head was resting on Kisshu's chest and they were holding hands watching white flakes falling from the sky. The weird thing was that that there were no clouds and snow was falling from nowhere.

"Ichigo." Kisshu whispered taking her chin his fingers. "I really like you, you are very important to me." He got closer and she closed the distance between their lips creating the most passionate kiss that they ever had. Kiss was long and beautiful, during the kiss Ichigo got on the top of Kisshu, hers hands were on his chest but she didn't create a distance. Kisshu putted his hands on her back holding her hard and close.

Ichigo and Kisshu spend whole day on the snowy date kissing and being happy together. When the night fall and Ichigo fall asleep Kisshu return her to the cave.

**I know, I know to much patetic, but you asked for it and I gave it to you. By the way this fanfic will be really short, maybe five or six chapters. At first I tried to made one long chapter, but then I decided to divide it on few shorter chapers.**

**Any way I'm really sorry for my gramar mistakes. Speaking and reading english are not problem to me, but when I need to write it I got confused and lost. So please forgive me, I'm trying my best. Please R&R and feel free to criticize me. I won't get mad only tankful. **


	3. Fear of loneliness

Fear of loneliness

Ichigo woke up in the cave remembering her last day. She touched her lips and thought about Kisshu. About his arms that were holding her, his lips touching hers lovely, his chest that were skinny but warm, his heart that was betting so fast. She wanted it again, but suddenly she felt weird about this whole situation. She remembered her school and a guy that she uses to like, Aoyama Masaya the most attractive guy in school. Suddenly it hit her, her parents. What are they thinking right now, aren't they worried, are they looking for her, how to tell them that she is fine and that there is no problem.

_I miss Tokyo, I mean I like in here but I miss my world. Maybe I should tell Kisshu he will probably understand._ Ichigo got out from the cave searching for Kisshu. He wasn't on his usual place, so she went to the sakura forest first, but he wasn't there either. Suddenly she felt little concerned. Where did he go, did he abandoned her?

"Kisshu! Kisshu where are you!? Kisshu please are you here?!" There was no answer and she was scared and lonely. Few minutes more of searching made her really scared and her eyes began to cry. "Kisshu, where are you I'm scared." She sobbed like abandoned child.

"What's wrong kitten?" Ichigo heard Kisshu's voice from behind.

"Oh Kisshu." She jumped into his hug and nuzzled into his shirt. "Don't leave me like this. I-I-I was so scared."

"Don't worry I'm here now." He petted her hair.

When Ichigo finally came to her senses Kisshu and she had breakfast. They were eating bread with strawberry jam. It was delicious.

"Mmmmmmmmmm Kisshu this is so good. Where did you get this?"

"I have magical powers so I can do a lot of things."

"Um Kisshu?"

"Yes Ichigo?"

"I need something to ask you."

"What?"

"I like up here a lot I enjoyed every day up here and every place where you took me, and I like you. But Kisshu I miss Tokyo and my family and my friends. I was wondering if you could bring me back to the Earth. I just want to tell them that I'm ok so they won't worry. And I need to return to school."

Kisshu knew that this day will come, a day when she will ask him the forbidden question. He also knew that if she return to the Earth of have a contact with her friends longer than ten minutes her memories might return. And that was something what he couldn't allow. "I'm sorry Ichigo but I can't return you to the earth."

"What? Why?"

"Because you can't return, if you ever leave this place you will forget about me and never come back."

"No that's not true, I like you a lot and I will return I just miss my home. Please take me back."

"No."

"Please I promise I will return."

"I SAID NO!" Kisshu shouted taking Ichigo for a hand squeezing it.

"Kisshu let me go you are hurting me!" Ichigo begged scared and in pain.

Breaking out from his trance Kisshu let Ichigo's hand hiding his eyes behind his hair. "I'm sorry Ichigo." With that he teleported somewhere leaving Ichigo alone again.

This time Ichigo was really scared, she knew that up here there are not dangerous creatures that can attack her, but she was scared any way. This time she was scared of being alone, now when Kisshu is mad at her who know when he will chill out and return to her. She didn't like that side of him it was scaring her, she wanted to see him smiling and teasing her. She liked when he was little annoying and hyperactive all time. "Kisshu come back." She whispered with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Ichigo!" She heard voice coming from nowhere. It wasn't Kisshu's voice but it was familiar to her. "Ichigo! Ichigo where are you!"

"Who is there?"

"Ichigo! Return home. Don't worry we will save you Ichigo-san!" Few voices said.

_Who-who is this why do this voices sound so familiar? I don't know anyone with these voices._ "Please tell me who you are, I'm getting scared."

"ICHIGO!"

_Ah that voice it's Aoyama-kun, my classmate. Why would he call me by my name? He always call me Momomiya-san._

In front of Ichigo air become to ripple and she could see Tokyo from it. She came near and she reach out to it, but just when she was about to touch it somebody got her hand.

"No! Don't do it Ichigo. It's a trap."

"Ki-Kisshu?" She hugged him hard. "Oh Kisshu I was so scared that you won't return to me. What kind of trap is this?"

"This ripple of air is a teleport, but it will only take you to the evil dimension. This voices and Tokyo are only illusions. Only a fake made by evil spirits because my shield went little weak. But don't worry I will fix it in no time."

"Kisshu I'm sorry for what happened before. But I miss my family and my friends. Don't you miss yours?"

"I was born in the place where everybody was dying, so no. I don't miss it. The only wish I ever had is to have a nice and peaceful life with you." He came near and kissed her forehead. "I need you Ichigo. You made me happy and help me to forget the pain that is inside my chest every day."

"Kisshu…" She whispered and put her lips on his. Kiss was passionate and wonderful. Kisshu could taste the strawberries on Ichigo's lips. Oh how he loved it how happy he was in this moment, nothing else was matter to him. He just wanted to stay like this. Him holding her around her waist and kissing her lips. In time like this, he wished for more, after all he was a teenager boy and his hormones were like crazy, but Ichigo was more than a pleasure. She was his life food. Without her it would be hard to live.

"Ichigo I want to protect you from the evil." Kisshu said and Ichigo was feeling like she had de ja vu. "You are ok Ichigo?"

"Yes I just had de ja vu, noting serious."

"What?"

"You don't know what de ja vu is?"

"No."

"It's when something happened to you and you have feeling like it already happened before but you are not sure when."

"Oh that's how you humans call it."

"Humans? Wait you are not one?"

"No I'm not, but my people do come from the Earth, so we are something like…"

"Cousins."

"Ok if you like that yea." He touched her nose with his pointing finger. "I like you ichigo."

Ichigo took his face with her hands and kissed him again, it was nice feeling, but deep inside she was feeling like he was lying her and she didn't like it. "Kisshu I like you too. I like you a lot and sometimes I don't want to be separated from you. But sometimes you are really annoying by teasing me." She joked.

"Aw kitten that wasn't nice, you broke my heart."

Ichigo pushed Kisshu and began to run, he understood her game and played it along. They were chasing each other for the whole time, on the meadow, in the sakura forest even on the beach when they had pause for lunch. "Hey Kisshu I don't know how to cook much but I would like to make you something that my mum taught me. Its specialty and I would like to make it for you."

"Thanks Ichigo, I would like it. Just tell me what do you need from the ingredient and I will bring it to you."

"Ok." Ichigo told Kisshu what to bring and they decided to make a lunch tomorrow in the sakura forest.

"Ichigo I created something just for you, but you must wait till the night to see the surprise."

"What, what?"

"You'll see. Now let's play a little game called drown your kitten!" He said taking her in his arms and teleporting them above the sea. "Looks like I will win."

"No, no, no, no don't you dare."

"Bye, bye." He dropped her, but Ichigo was enough fast to catch his leg and pull him with her along. They bout got into the deep blue sea. Kisshu didn't have problem breeding up there but Ichigo did, so Kisshu got out first. "Ah Ichigo that was so unexpected, you really are nutty. Uh kitten? Ichigo?" He looked around but she was not swimming out and he knew that humans can't berated under water so now he was little concerned. He went down to found her, she was under water and she looked like she was unconscious. Kisshu took her in bridal style and teleported them onto the beach. "Ichigo, Ichigo." He shacked her but there was no response. Panicked he gave her mouth to mouth breathing and soon her lips were moving creating a kiss between them. "Ichigo?"

Ichigo giggle. "That is because you throw me."

"Don't do that." He said really upset and angry. "I thought that I lost you."

"Sorry." She smiled. "But I liked that, I always dreamed a guy that will save my life."

"Ah Ichigo." He took a deep breath and created a sad smile. "You are really nutty." He kissed her again. It was sweet kiss with so much passion and love, in one moment his hand went into her shirt and pulled it off. "Your clots must dry." He said lovingly and returns to kiss. When her shirt was totally off he kissed her neck and a top of her bra. He wanted her all but he knew that she was still young and unready so he controlled himself. He didn't care he can wait as much he needs to have her, because one day he will get her. "Ichigo I love you, I need you so promise me you won't leave me."

"I promise. Now your clothes must get dry to, so we better found a place to hide while our clothes get dry."

"We don't need to hide Ichigo."

"Kisshu!" She shouted blushing.

"Sorry." They hide in two little cracks in the rooks while their clothes were getting dry. They were able to hear each other and to talk.

"You know I never had fun like these few days."

"Really?"

"Really until you came into my life the only thing that was import to me was fight and killing. You are my savior. You showed me better life, without loneliness.

"Kisshu. You said that you love me did you mean it?"

"Yes."

"I'm not sure if this is love but I like you, I really like you. I think our clothes are dry." They changed and had some more fun at the beach before sunset. They were watching the sun set and this time they were watching dolphins jumping out and doing flips. After long walk home Ichigo got tired so Kisshu cared her. Letting her rest he laid next to her.

"Good night kitten." He kissed her forehead and let dream took over him.

**Maybe there was too much pathetic scene in this chapter but please don't punish me with no commenting it. I don't have so much time to write this story so please forgive me for being late with this chapter. Any way if there was mistakes sorry too, but any way enjoy yourself.**


	4. Kisshu's suprise

Kisshu's surprise

This morning Ichigo woke up with Kisshu next to her, it was little weird but nice. She remembered everything from last day it was fun, but she couldn't explain to her why she didn't trust him about the evil spirit's story. But right now that wasn't import, she relaxed and watch Kisshu sleeping. He was so cute, like a baby but he looked so exhausted like he was working day and night, like something was bothering him. Ichigo took deep breath and kissed his forehead.

Kisshu open his eyes and looked at Ichigo, her sweet smile was better than anything but the view that he had in her décolleté was even greater. An evil little smirk appeared on his lips when Ichigo hit him lightly. "Ouch what was that?"

"You were staring." She turned around hugging herself.

"Sorry I couldn't resist it. And you are cute when you are angry."

"You are always the same Kisshu." She giggled when her tummy growled.

"Looks like you are hungry c'mon let's eat fresh fruits." Kisshu took Ichigo to the forest where every tree had some kind of eatable fruit, it was really nice place full of animals like wolfs and tigers but they didn't attack.

"Hey Kisshu yesterday I had weird dream. I dreamed that I was in Tokyo and that you kidnaped me, then you gave me some fruit and asked me did I ever hear the story of Hades and Persephone."

Kisshu was in shock he forgot that he needs to give Ichigo that berry again or her memories will return. "It was just a dream, by the way did you heard about that story."

"Well I'm not sure how it's going.

"You see Hades was the God of the underworld he was sad and lonely God. With no love, no friends only dead souls around him, Persephone was a beautiful daughter of Goddess of the spring one day Hades kidnaped her and keep her in the underworld for a long time. She was begging him to let her go but he didn't do it in the end he gave her three pomegranate seeds and that was the contract in what she have to return to the underground and stay with him for a three mounts. One mount for every seed."

"Wow I like the story but I don't like the part when he forces her to stay with him."

"Ichigo when you are lonely and when you love someone you do everything to keep that person. Here take one." He gave her the berry. "Don't worry nothing will happen."

Ichigo did it and he was right nothing happened except she forgot her dream but that was normal thing.

"Hey Ichigo tomorrow I have to do something alone and I will leave you only for one hour if you don't mind it? There is something what I have to do."

"Well how about taking me to the Tokyo and after your work you…"

"NO! You are not going to the Tokyo, I'm not letting you, why don't you understand you will forget me and you will not be able to return here."

Ichigo wanted to go home so much, but she also wanted to see Kisshu again after all she loved him…_Wait I love him, I do. I don't want to say goodbye to him, I want to stay._ "Kisshu I love you… I do, I just realized it and I don't want to leave you, if you want maybe one day you could return me, but if it is such trouble for you now I will wait. I don't want to fight with you I love you."

"Ichigo…" She finally said it, she finally confess her feelings for him. She was finally his and there was nothing that could separate them now. Maybe in few more weeks she will be his forever and then he will be able to return her to hers family and friends, but not to Aoyama. His heart was beating like crazy his mind was shocked, he was so happy to finally win her over. He pulled her to him and hugged her hard. "Finally, you finally said it, you don't know how long I was waiting for this day, to hear those words. Ichigo, oh ichigo. I love you." He took her chin and kissed her passionately, she return the kiss and they were like that for some time. In one moment Kisshu found himself on top of her they were still kissing but now he was sucking and licking her neck too.

Ichigo didn't protest she enjoyed too, she liked the new feeling that Kisshu was giving to her, if Hades and Persephone had this kind of passion then it was nice living in underworld. Her hands were toying with his hair, she loved that silky green hair, she loved the touch of his hands, the color of his eyes.

"Ichigo I promise that I won't stay for long tomorrow, I'll return as faster I can you just wait for me."

"Don't worry I will." They were sitting there on the grass not moving just being in each other arms. It was nice feeling, but Ichigo had uneasy feeling about Kisshu, why would he leave tomorrow, and why he didn't want to take her to Tokyo?

"Ichigo because you are so good to me I prepared surprise for you, but you will have to wait until the night fall."

"Great more surprises. I love when you do that. You are maybe the best boyfriend in whole universe."

"B-boyfriend?"

"Yes, boyfriend." Ichigo giggled and kissed his lips. Kisshu return the favor he kissed her so passionately. "Ok I'm returning in the minute I'm going for the ingredients you told me to bring so you could make me some lunch."

"Ok but I would like to have some hot bath." She said blushing.

"Ok give me the map. You see here there you can found some hot springs, but don't worry I won't peek."

"You are lying." She poked him at the forehead.

"Maybe."

"Kisshu!"

"Ok I won't." he pouted like a little boy. "No fun."

Ichigo went the way Kisshu told her and after few minutes she was at the hot springs, knowing that she doesn't have any swimming suit she had to take a bath naked. She put off her clothes and entered into hot water. It was so relaxing and the smell of the flowers that were growing on the water made her feel like she was in haven. "Can't wait the night to see Kisshu's surprise. I wonder what did he do this time."

Out of the perfect world Kisshu was flying over Tokyo. "Few more days and Ichigo will finally be mine. Wait a minute she is still having a bath…well maybe I can peek just a little."

"Kisshu!" He heard someone calling his name, he looked down and saw Mint and other mews.

"What are you girls doing?"

"Where is Ichigo?" Mint asked.

"She is safe, don't worry."

"Tell us where she is or we are going to kick your alien butt."

"O really well I don't care, you can't save her and you can't take her, so for now I think I will ignore your insult and not kill humans. But if you try one more time to take my koneko-chan away from me I swear I will kill all of you."

"Where is she?" Blue knight asked appearing behind him. "Where is Ichigo?" He put his sword under Kisshu's neck.

"Kill me and you will never found her, if I die she will die to." Blue knight winged his sword but he couldn't kill Kisshu, he knew that KIsshu was talking the truth. "Take me to her!"

"No!" The fight began. Kisshu tried to move away to avoid the fight, but Blue knight jumped toward him. He swings his sword and hit Kisshu's arm. "Ow you son of a bitch!" Kisshu summoned his sais and attacked. His sai were crossed with Blue knight's sword. There were few sparks and few hits but not major hits. Then blue knight use all his force and kicked Kisshu in stomach, and while Kisshu was trying to return to himself blue knight wounded him on the shoulder. Kisshu was now badly wounded and Ichigo as waiting for him, he knew if he become weak so will his shield around his perfect world and Ichigo will remember everything. "I can't allow you to take my kitten away from me." He teleported parasite in his hand and made it explode, that explosion blow blue knight away and hurt Kisshu's hand as well, but he was manage to teleport to his own world.

"Oh no we lost him again, now what?" Mint said

"We need to wait until next time." Zakuro said.

"We can't wait until next time, who know what can he do to Ichigo." Masaya said de transforming. _Ichigo._

In other dimension Kisshu teleported wounded holding surplices that he got for Ichigo. He teleported near to the hot springs and saw Ichigo. She was turned back to him and he could see her lovly shape. Ichigo noticed that there was someone behind her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA Kisshu you promised!"

"Sorry." He said painfully falling on his knees.

"Kisshu? Kisshu Are you ok?!"

"Yea I was just attacked by some monster, but don't worry nothing will happen to you."

Ichigo took her clothes and dress up fast and check on Kisshu. He was hurt really seriously and she needed to take care of him. "OH Kisshu, I need to bandage these wounds. Do you have any bandage?"

"Yes." He teleported few bandage in his hands. Ichigo helped him to walk to the cave and then she put him on the bed. She found some cold water and towel, soon cleaned up his wounds.

"This is really deep wound it looks like it was made by sword, what kind of monsters would use sword?"

"A monster in human form, he tried to take you away from me, but I couldn't allow that so I fought. But I'm not in the best shape so he almost beat me. But the knowledge that you need me and that thing that you would die if something would happen to me kept me in life."

"Kisshu you idiot." She said kissing his cheek. "Don't do it again, I wouldn't forgive myself if something would happened to you because of me."

_Huh she things that, I was already hurt because of her, but she didn't care about it back then. I guess she really love me now._ "Don't worry my little kitten I'll be fine now when you are next to me." He closed his eyes and let Ichigo to take care of him. This was the best punishment that he could think of, Ichigo will finally pay for everything that she did to him, for every time she said no, for every time he got hurt because her, but still he felt sorry for her. He loved her too much.

Ichigo treat Kisshu's wounds and let him sleep. She was petting his hair and kissed his forehead few times. Deep inside she had feeling that this was all her fault and because of Kisshu's shirt was off she had feeling that she was responsible for a scar on his chest_. I have feeling that he got this because of me, but I don't understand why. I met him few weeks ago. How could I be responsible for it? I wish I could ask him more, like how does he know me, did we meet earlier, why did he save me and from what?_ Ichigo saw the things that Kisshu brought with him it was the ingredient that she asks him for. She smiled a little and decided because Kisshu is sleeping to make him a diner, so when he woke up he will have best meal in his life.

Kisshu began to woke up, he opened his eyes and realized that Ichigo wasn't next to him. He was disappointed but from some reason he had good feeling about this. He went out to found her, she was sitting on the grass preparing something.

"Ah Kisshu you are finally awake."  
"Yes, I feel great now, what are you doing Ichigo?"

"I'm making a dinner for us two, I promised it to you, didn't I?"

"Yea we can eat it while we are watching my surprise for you."

"That would be wonderful, and there is no much time until night fall."

"Huh? Oh no It's already sunset, how long have I sleep?"

"Long time."

"Were you bored until I woke up?"  
"No, animals keep me company and I was too busy taking care of you. Kisshu I must ask you. You said that these cat ears and tail were price of saving me. So from what did you save me?"

Kisshu was scared now, he didn't expect from Ichigo to ask him this question. "I save you from the mistake, from pain and sadness. I can't tell you anything else because...because…you will hate me."

Ichigo was in shock why would she hate him? "I won't but if you did save me from all those things then thank you." Kisshu approached her, taking her chin in his hands and kissed her pink lips. Ichigo returned kiss her hands went around him, her eyes were closed. Kisshu did the same thing and they both were enjoying in the passionate kiss during the sunset. "I love you Kisshu." She landed her head on his chests.

It was night, Ichigo prepared perfect place on the beach to have a dinner. She didn't have any romantic candles or nice plates, but the night was nice by itself. She was sitting on the pile of leaves waiting for Kisshu. He was busy now with something.

"Ok Kisshu come, dinner is served."

"Wow you really did your best."

"It's the only thing I know how to made, and it's probably not the best."

"I'll be the judge of that." Kisshu said trying some of Ichigo's food. "Yumy this is great."

"It could be better."

"I like it, I never tried anything better."

"Never? Kisshu what was like your life?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow today we'll enjoy in this night." He said sitting next to her and putting one hand around her.

Soon after they finished dinner, on the sky appeared Meteor rain. It was wonderful sight, sky was changing colors of blue and sea was glowing with purple flying fishes doing flips, light wind was blowing caring white petals, it was like fairytale. Ichigo could never imagine something like this if this was Kisshu's surprise then he definitely surprised her. She wanted to stay like this forever, she want to be sure that this isn't dream and that Kisshu will stay with her. Ichigo land her head on Kisshu's shoulder and stayed like that until she fell asleep. This night Kisshu didn't want to take her to the cave, he just teleported a blanket in his arm and covered them. They spend a night under stars together, embracing each other.

**Well that was Kisshu's surprise, I hope you liked it, I tried to write fewer mistakes, but I bet that you will found few, so I'm apologize. Any way i know that you had wait a little longer for this story to be uploaded, but I'm to focused on Kisshu'r return, so I'm sorry too.**

**By the way this story will have two endings and you chose which one you like. Also this will be really short story too, so R&R these few chapters.**


	5. Ending 1

It was time for Kisshu to return to Tokyo, he promised Pai and Taruto that he will help on this attack, even if he wasn't part of their team any more. Deep blue promised him if he would do this than he could keep Ichigo forever. Even if Kisshu liked how that sounded, he wasn't too sure about it. He knew that whenever he was out of this world, the shield around it become weak and mews can enter, but because they are going to attack them there was no reason to worry. Kisshu also felt guilt, because when he laid down beside Ichigo, he promised that there will be no fighting, but he needed to leave so he could fight.

Kisshu was lying next to Ichigo watching her sleeping. She's like an angel, an angel without wings. Her heart is pure, her body is perfect, and her character seems so cute to Kisshu. She made him a better person, made him happy. That is what angels do right? So she was angel. "You make me happy Ichigo." He kissed her forehead and tried to leave, but she caught him for a shirt.

"No, not yet, please don't go yet. We slept on the beach so please stay with me little longer."

"Ichigo I wish I could, but my brothers need me. I'll return as soon I can. Here" He gave her one really beautiful shell. "I found her last night but I wanted to give you when you are sad so I could cheer you up."

"It's beautiful, thank you. Don't worry I'll wait for you, so come back as soon you can." Ichigo said, managing a small smile.

"Bye." Kisshu teleported away.

"You finally came" Pai said.

"Yea, miss me? I had great amout of time with my kitten in our private paradise."

"That's past now, if you do as Deep Blue ordered we can forgive you and you can become one of us, and keep your slut."

"Don't call her that. Ichigo is my kitten and she is import to me."

"Whatever. I can't understand your feelings for her, she is just a pathetic human."

"Are we supposed to fight all day or to destroy some mews?" Kisshu asked.

They all went into a room where Deep Blue was. "As I said if you manage to fulfill this mission you can stay with that human, but if you don't that girl has to die." Kisshu's eyes winded there was no way that he will let that happen.

"I won't fail you Deep Blue." After that Deep Blue disappeared and Kisshu found themselves alone with his brothers. The air around them began to spin and soon they had a vision from their planet. They saw familiar face of their old friend. Girl with red hair and green eyes. "Kisshu I know this sound selfish but the state has gone worst, if we soon don't get any help a lot of sick and weak will die."

"How are you Emerald?"

"I'm good, but the poison took a whole side of my body and I don't accept the cure, so guys hurry up we all need our home."

"Don't worry well come in time, I promise." Kisshu said and the vision stopped.

"How are you going to keep your promise?" Pai asked, but Kisshu didn't answer.

In another world Ichigo was petting the rabbit that Kisshu left to her. She was little bored and she missed Kisshu, but this sweet thing was keeping her company. "I wonder when will Kisshu return, Usagi? You know, you are one cute little thing, but I'm sure that you miss your master, too." She let go of the rabbit and went for a little walk.

She was walking through the sakura tree forest while light wind was blowing and petals were falling. Ichigo felt like she was in heaven. She was just lonely in this heaven, and for a moment she thought about her family and friends. I'll missed so much of the school class, I'm sure that right now they are studying something hard and I'll had to learn it later. That will be hard. She took a breath of disappointment.

"Ichigo?" She heard someone calling her. It was the same voice from few days ago.

"Who is there?"

"Ichigo it's me Lettuce."

"Lettuce? I don't know anyone with that name. You are just trying to separate me from Kisshu right?"

"Did she finally lost that little brain that she had?" Somebody else said.

"Who are you and why are you insulting me?"

"It's Mint Ichigo, don't you remember?"

"No. What do you want from me?"

"We just want you to let us in that dimension so we could save you."

"That's right na-no-da. Ichigo-onechan was kidnapped by Kisshu and now she doesn't remember us na-no-da." A childish voice said.

"No, that's not true! Kisshu saved me, he is nice and kind to me, and you're lying. You're telling me that you are my friends but how can I even trust you?"

"Let us in and we will prove you." Lettuce said.

"Ichigo you know who I am?" Masaya said.

"Aoyama-kun, yes you are my friend from school. Or at least you sound like him."

"Ichigo try to remember, few months ago we were on date. We went to the red data animals show, and after that something happened and you turned into mew mew, your job is to fight aliens and save world. Kisshu is the guy that kidnaped you and he is one of them. And I am blue knight. I protected you from him few months from now. Please believe me Ichigo. The bell around your neck is a present from me, I gave in to you because I like you."

Aoyama-kun is liking me? But I like Kisshu. They are lying it's not true none of those words. "How can I believe in that, how can I believe that the most popular guy is liking me?"

"Because you are Ichigo. Let us inside, please, Momomiya-san." He said so svelte just like Ichigo remember.

Feeling like they weren't lying, she wanted to let them in, but the truth was that that she was scared of that. Just when she was ready to let them in the teleport disappeared and Ichigo was alone again. "Wait what's going on? Where did you go?"

"Ichigo what just happened?" Masaya asked when teleport disappeared.

"I told you, you can't have her." Kisshu said standing next to his brothers. "Now I just need to take care of you guys and Ichigo and me can be together forever."

"You won't win!" Mint shouted and battle begun. Kisshu and others summoned the most powerful chimeras that they ever made. Mews were fighting them and with a help of Blue knight they managed to defeat them all, soon it was time to fight with aliens.

It was hard fight mews were fighting with two other aliens and two strong chimeras, while Kisshu was fighting Blue knight. Kisshu managed to made few scratches on Blue Knight, but he wasn't enough good to defeat him. "Forget about Ichigo. She loves me now, and I'm not giving up on her!"

"You are crazy, after she returns to this world she will remember everything and she will hate you for what you did to her."

"And what did I do? I gave her a perfect world with me, a world where she won't ever get hurt. Where people won't think that she is a freak. You can't give that to her."

"Maybe, but I would never try to erase her memories or trick her so she could love me."

Kisshu was really angry now. He attacked Blue knight with whole his strength and wounded his hand. Then he waved his sword and tried to pierce into Blues knight's heart, but he was stopped by Zakuro. After a whole hour of fighting aliens, they finally realized that they can't win, their strength was to low and they were exhausted. "We need to retreat." Pai said.

"No! I can't, not now. I have to win or…I'll never be able to be with Ichigo anymore."

"Idiot that was only bate. Mew Ichigo would be eliminated after this mission and your memories about her too."

What? What did he just said? They tricked me? First they abounded me and now betrayal! "You scum! So much of being brothers, huh." Furious Kisshu teleported away not paying any attention on mews. "Ichigo! Ichigo!" He yelled teleporting in his perfect world.

"Kisshu you came!" She throw herself in his hug. "Are you ok, why do you look so angry?"

"Ichigo I love you, I love you more than anyone and I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For doing this for you."

"You didn't do anything."

"I took you from your family and I didn't let you go, but Ichigo please stay with me now, I feel so empty because my brothers betrayed me." He fell on his knees and lay on her legs. "Please let me lie like this for while."

"Of course if you are feeling bad, you can stay as long you want." She pet his hair and looked at his eyes until he fell asleep. It was nice having him there, she could toy with his hair and cares his face. During her process Ichigo heard ear ripping again and this time because Kisshu forgot to leave the barrier closed mews managed to get inside.

"Ichigo, Ichigo-san, Ichigo-onechan!" They all shouted and woke up Kisshu.

"Ichigo stay back." Kisshu told her. "Don't come any closer!"

"Ichigo-san listen to us, we are your friends you have to remember, please."

"She is right look." Mint pointed on her pendant. "You had one like this but Kisshu stole it and kidnaped you. He erased your memories. Please Ichigo believe us."

"Kisshu what are they talking about?"

"Ichigo, don't listen to them."

Zakuro attacked Kisshu with her whip and who know's how, she manage to take away the pendant that he was keeping in his pocket. "See Ichigo he stole this from you so you couldn't transform and run away from him."

"Kisshu is this all true?"

Kisshu just took a deep breath and lowered his head. "Yea and soon your memories will return and you will hate me as always. I just wanted to have a peaceful life with you, far away from your and my world. I guess I can't have that, huh."

Then Ichigo's memories returned to her. She remembered her first date with Masaya, her first time with Ryou, her first fight, meeting Mint, Lettuce, Pudding , Zakuro, Kisshu, Taruto and Pai. Everything was there perfectly clean but for some reason she was confused in her heart. The new feeling that she had for Kisshu and old feeling that she had for Masaya got mixed. She wanted this all to be a dream and to wake up soon in the cave. Wait, why in a cave? Do I really like Kisshu than Masaya? "Kisshu did you mean any of those things that you told me?"

"All of that. But you all shoud get away from here cuz this place is going to disappear soon."

"What about you?"

"I'll go last."

Ichigo and others aproachged to the teleport and just when everybody were out Ichigo turned to see Kisshu and this world, but seeing Kisshu'd sad eyes she realized that he was lying and that he was ready to be erased together with this world. "Kisshu! What are you doing? You have to go."

"I'm not going koneko-chan. I don't have anywhere to return. My brothers betrayed me, I failed my people and my leader, my planet is dying. I have nowhere to go back to"

Ichigo took his hand. "Come with me, I still love you." She whispered kissing his lips. Kisshu's eyes winded and his hands went around her. With that they teleported away from that world. He teleported her to the café and then he disappeared.

"Ichigo are you ok?" Masaya asked.

"Yes, but not in some time. I need to talk with you." After whole hour Ichigo explained all to Masaya.

"I understand Ichigo, I hope you'll be happy. Bye" He kissed her cheek.

Ichigo returned home and her parents acted like everything was fine, like she was there the whole month. Nothing changed, but she had to do some serious talking with Kisshu. She needed to find a way to save both worlds.

In the morning Ichigo meet Kisshu under the big Sakura tree to talk with him. "Kisshu, I wanted to talk with you about what happened in that world. We can create one like that on your planet, we just need to find a solution."

"Ichigo it's like making a fairytale come true, there is no fertile ground, and no animals, maybe only two kinds that we brought with us millions year ago. There is no way to save it. Here, this is a seed and a bit of dirt from my planet. I've had it from my birth and I tried to see what will happen if it would have some Sun light, but still nothing." He showed a crystal box with dirt and seeds inside it.

"Let me see." As Kisshu said it the dirt from his planet was more like a dust from desert, with no life inside it. "So sad, the whole planet is like this?" Kisshu nodded. "Can I try something?"

"What?"

"Do you have that mew aqua drop that you collected few times?"

"Yes I have three drops inside it."

"Take one drop and put it inside, just to see what will happen. If it is able to save a life, it might be able to give it too."

"Worth of try." He put one drop inside the dirt and few seconds nothing happened, but then all seeds that were inside turned into plants, the was so many of plants that there was no place in the box anymore and it broke. "This is amazing I never saw something like this. My mother tried to make these seeds grow, but she failed."

"I think if we found enough mew aqua we can save your world. We just need to explain that to mews and your brothers. You don't need to destroy the Earth."

"Then don't lose any time, let's do that. I just hope that Pai will listen, he known to be stubborn sometimes." They separated and did as they agreed.

"Yo Pai Taruto!"

"What are you doing here? We told you not to come back."

"No listen Pai, I have perfect solution for our saving."

"What are you talking about?"

"Listen if we found enough mew aqua we can take it to our home planet and make it alive, then we won't have to fight any more."

"Are you crazy?! We do need mew aqua but only to save Deep Blue."

"Pai what did he do for us? Did he saved anybody, did he help, did he gave any mew aqua to them? No he is too selfish! How can you believe that guy?"

"Shut up!"

"Pai, wait!" Taruto yelled. "Let's just hear him to the end. If we do this, than others won't have to come here, we could cure them and we won't have to leave the weak and sick ones behind."

"I'm not with this idea."

"Don't be stubborn! Hugame is pregnant. She is our sister and she is sick. Do you really want her dead, after all you two are the closest. Not to mention grandpa who will need months to get his strength, there is no way he would survive the flight to here! Pai, they are our closest and dearest, we can't fail them."

Pai was struggling with himself Kisshu was right he know it, but he was loyal servant to Deep Blue. Taruto put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Pai this is the perfect solution, please, if we keep fighting who knows how long we will need to win and how many people will die while we do that."

"I don't know."

"What about Samia she is your girl right?" Pai didn't answer. "Ah, you like someone else!"

"No, I don't."

"Yo, Taruto, have any clue who what could be?"

"Well I think it is that shy mew, the annoying one, who can't swim."

"A green one?"

"Yup."

"You two have to be serious. We are discussing about something important, don't act like fools."

"It's a touchy subject, ha Pai?"

"Fu-rai-sen! There, now you will shut up." He said blowing of Kisshu. "Ok let's try to do that, but if Deep Blue woke up? Then what?"

"We'll fight him, if we need to. Our families are more important than one guy that only gives us orders."

At the same time, Ichigo explained everything to mews and Ryou.

"Ichigo I'm not sure if we should trust them they have tried to kill us so many times!"

"Shirogane, think about it. You said that it's not import about where you come from, you always love your family."

"Don't be idiot, they are trying to trick you!"

"If you could save your family by the cost of your pride would you do that? They are no longer going to be knights, but they don't care. They have to save their friends and families."

"She is right. I don't think that they would lie." Lettuce said.

"I don't trust aliens, but maybe just this one time." Zakuro added.

"Please? We just need to help them to save their world. Aren't we doing the same thing?"

"True." Ryou said. "Then the ones who want to help them let it say now."

"I'm going." Lettuce said.

"Me to na-no-da if I do this Taru-Taru and Pudding will be friends na-no-da."

"Me too. "Zakuro said.

"I'm going where ever one-sama is going."

"Then we all go." Ichigo said excided.

Few hours had pass and mews meet aliens in front of the café. "So we have agreement, right?" Pai asked.

"Yes, from now on we'll look for mew aqua together so you could save your planet." Ryou said.

"Good how about splitting in groups. I'm going with Ichigo!" Kisshu hugged Ichigo.

"Ok but we need to be careful, something weird is happening on our computer in past few days."

"Maybe you sensed the power of Deep Blue-sama"

"Deep Blue? Yea you mention it Kisshu. You said that he is your God."

"He is our leader, that is, he was. We decide to leave him and fight on our own. We will be banished after that or be treated like heroes. We don't care, for the only important thing is that we save our people." Pai said, not so sure of his words.

"Our friends and families have been in danger every day for a long time now, and we can't just sit and do nothing. We need to help them, and that is why we asked you for help. We aren't used to things like this, but right now the state on our planet is worse than ever and we desperately need a way to help them, fast. Taruto added.

"But how much of mew aqua is needed to save a whole planet?" Lettuce asked.

"By my calculations we don't need much, it's enough to have enough mew aqua size of my palm to do that." Pai replied.

"But if there is not a problem we would like more, not because we are greedy, but because there is too many sick people and some of them are really close to us." Kisshu said with sad look in his eyes.

"Then we better start with search now." Ryou said. "Ichigo, there are some places in Tokyo that seem to have mew aqua, but as always, we can't be sure 100%. We will need to separate in three teams." Just like Ryou said, they did. Ichigo and Kisshu in the first team, Lettuce, Pudding and Taruto in second, Zakuro, Mint and Pai in the third team.

Few days had pass without any sign of mew aqua, there was no reaction on any un normal activities, it actually became really quite. Maybe too quite. Mews and aliens both realized that something big is going to happen, the only question was "what?".

"Well, Kisshu, this is getting quite hard. We have been looking for mew aqua for a few days now, and still nothing." Pai said.

"I know. Maybe Aoyama-kun can help us too, after all, he always wants to help and he's a great guy."

"Slow down with that, Ichigo, or I will have to erase yours memories again." Kisshu joked.

Ichigo giggled a little and then she called Masaya to see if he would like to help. After a few missed calls, she got worried. "This is weird. He isn't answering on the phone. I think something is wrong."

"GUYS!" Ryou came shouting. "Something weird is happening to Tokyo. I'm not sure what but all the computers are going crazy, like mew aqua is appearing everywhere."

"What is going on?" Taruto asked Pai.

"I don't know, but nothing good."

Masaya was walking like a zombie all over the city. He was feeling terrible, like something was inside and like that thing is trying to get out. He managed to find Ichigo, but just when he tried to say something, he fainted. Soon all the mew aqua joined in one spot, the spot where Masaya had lost his consciousness. A big boom came from there and soon, in front of mews and aliens, was Deep Blue.

Ichigo was in shock, of course, she loved Kisshu now, but still, Masaya was a friend, a class mate, and all in all, good guy. This wasn't something that a person like him deserved.

"What is going on?" She managed to say, a bit quietly though.

Pai explained her everything even if he was little confused too. Then, he turned to Deep Blue. "Deep Blue-sama, I know that what we did was against your rules, and that we broke our promise to you, but you have to understand how hard this all was for us, not being able to see our friends, we just wanted to.."

"Save those words. This is better for me, I was never planning to save your people. This planet is mine, and I'm not letting anyone else to touch it!" He raised his sword and fired toward Pai, luckily Taruto and Kisshu managed to save him.

This was a great shock for the aliens. All those years their people were praising Deep Blue like a God, like a savior, but he was nothing more than greedy jerk.

"This is bad." Pai said.

"Yea, we are supposed to fight the most powerful guy in the universe." Taruto commented.

"No, I meant that for once, Kisshu was right instead of I."

"I told you that you should trust your instincts and heart, didn't I?"

"I think we have to focus on the fight." Ichigo said.

The Mews and aliens attacked, but Deep Blue was too strong for them. He managed to reflect every attack and mews were getting more and more tired. Deep Blue summoned a chimera, and using her, he wounded Taruto, Pai , Mint and Pudding really badly.

"You bastard, I'm going to kill you!" Kisshu shouted.

"No Kisshu, don't!" Ichigo stepped in front of him. "I know that he hurt our friends, but inside him is Masaya, he is still trapped inside him. I know that you never liked him, but he is my friend, my class mate. He is a good and kind boy, one of the rare few who care about Earth, and he has a family that is waiting for him. So please help me save him. Please? Isn't there someone that you want to save? A friend of yours?"

Kisshu's eyes winded and then they got sad. "Yes there is someone that I'm trying to save. Ok Ichigo, just because I love you, I'll help you, but if the situation gets too bad, I will have no choice."

"Thanks." One more time Ichigo tried to stop Deep Blue and save Masaya, but she couldn't. Deep blue attacked her with his sword, but Kisshu protect her with himself. Deep Blue wounded him really badly and threw him ten meters away.

Still in shock, Ichigo managed to find sight and looked over to Kisshu. He was badly wounded and he was bleeding. There was nothing that she could do. She was held him while he was dying, and there was nothing that she could do but cry. "Kisshu…"

"Ichigo don't cry, I don't like you crying, I like you smiling and being happy. So please smile. After all, your smile is that last thing I want to see."

"No, no, no, no Kisshu, you are not going to die!" But she was wrong, Kisshu died in her arms, and last thing that he tried to do was kiss her. "KISSHU!" She began to sob and cry, this wasn't supposed to happen, she shouldn't have let him die. "Kisshu get up, open your eyes, please! Tell me that you love me. Please."

"Your turn…" She heard Deep Blue voice getting near her. But as soon she looked at him she saw Masaya fighting him. "…Ichigo- I'm sorry…" With that he stabbed himself. A million drops of mew aqua began to fall all over the Tokyo and soon everybody was cured.

"Masaya…" Sob. "Thank you."

"What about me?" Kisshu said from behind. She jumped into his arms and kissed him so hard.

"Don't die ever again!"

"Well I'll have to one day." Ichigo giggled. "Now to keep my promise." He put off from his pocket a three drops of mew aqua that he was using to track others and put one on Masaya. Soon the dark eyes boy opened his eyes.

"Ichigo?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Good."

"Kisshu, Ichigo." Taruto said, while others followed with him.

"Kisshu, it's time. We have to go right now."

"I know." He turned to Ichigo. "Ichigo, I have to go now, but I promise I'll return soon." Kisshu gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"I'll be waiting for you."

With that Kisshu, Taruto and Pai teleported away. Ichigo and others were watching them leaving, with no easy feelings in their hearts.

Ichigo was lonely for few months. Masaya was keeping her company, but they were only friends.

A few months later, she was sitting on the soft grass in the park, looking at the closed café. She missed working there, and she even missed Ryou, but now her life was normal, except her marks. Kisshu you promised that you will return soon, but I'm still lonely. Suddenly cold hands covered her eyes. "Guess who?"

"Let me see… my boyfriend that promised that will return soon?"

"Correct." Kisshu put his hands down and hugged her. "I missed you! By the way, would you like to come on my planet for few days?"

"Why?"

"Because, my friends and family want to meet you, and because I can't get rid of a few dumb girls that chase me everywhere."

"Looks like you have your own fan club."

"Jealous?"

"Maybe." She kissed him and hugged his neck. He picked her up in bridal style and teleported them away. But he wasn't the only one that did that, Pai and Taruto did too, and they all had crazy summer on the planet that the mews and aliens saved.

**O I finally made my final chapter of this fanfic. this is only one ending (first version). Next version is coming soon. So please R&R both of them and tell me what do you think.**


	6. Ending 2

_It was tim_e for Kisshu to return to Tokyo, he promised Pai and Taruto that he will help on this attack, even if he wasn't part of their team any more. Deep blue promised him if he would do this than he can keep Ichigo forever. Even if Kisshu liked how that sounded, he wasn't sure about it. He knew that whenever he is out of this world the shield around it become weak and mews can enter, but because they are going to attack them there was no reason to worry. Kisshu also felt guilt, because he laid down beside Ichigo, he promised that there will be no fight, but he needed to leave so he could fight.

Kisshu was lying next to Ichigo watching her sleeping. She's like an angel, an angel without wings. Her heart is pure, her body is perfect, and her character seems so cute to Kisshu. She made him a better person, made him happy. That is what angels do right? So she was angel. "You make me happy Ichigo." He kissed her forehead and tried to leave, but she caught him for a shirt.

"No, not yet, please don't go yet. We slept on the beach so please stay with me little longer."

"Ichigo I wish I could, but my brothers need me. I'll return as soon I can. Here" He gave her one really beautiful shell. "I found her last night but I wanted to give you when you are sad so I could cheer you up."

"It's beautiful, thank you. Don't worry I'll wait for you, so come back as soon you can." Ichigo said, managing a small smile.

"Bye." Kisshu teleported away.

"You finally came" Pai said.

"Yea, miss me? I had great amout of time with my kitten in our private paradise."

"That's past now, if you do as Deep Blue ordered we can forgive you and you can become one of us, and keep your slut."

"Don't call her that. Ichigo is my kitten and she is import to me."

"Whatever. I can't understand your feelings for her, she is just a pathetic human."

"Are we supposed to fight all day or to destroy some mews?" Kisshu asked.

They all went into a room where Deep Blue was. "As I said if you manage to fulfill this mission you can stay with that human, but if you don't that girl has to die." Kisshu's eyes winded there was no way that he will let that happen.

"I won't fail you Deep Blue." After that Deep Blue disappeared and Kisshu found themselves alone with his brothers. The air around them began to spin and soon they had a vision from their planet. They saw familiar face of their old friend. Girl with red hair and green eyes. "Kisshu I know this sound selfish but the state has gone worst, if we soon don't get any help a lot of sick and weak will die."

"How are you Emerald?"

"I'm good, but the poison took a whole side of my body and I don't accept the cure, so guys hurry up we all need our home."

"Don't worry well come in time, I promise." Kisshu said and the vision stopped.

"How are you going to keep your promise?" Pai asked, but Kisshu didn't answer.

In another world Ichigo was petting the rabbit that Kisshu left to her. She was little bored and she missed Kisshu, but this sweet thing was keeping her company. "I wonder when will Kisshu return, Usagi? You know, you are one cute little thing, but I'm sure that you miss your master, too." She let go of the rabbit and went for a little walk.

She was walking through the sakura tree forest while light wind was blowing and petals were falling. Ichigo felt like she was in heaven. She was just lonely in this heaven, and for a moment she thought about her family and friends. I'll missed so much of the school class, I'm sure that right now they are studying something hard and I'll had to learn it later. That will be hard. She took a breath of disappointment.

"Ichigo?" She heard someone calling her. It was the same voice from few days ago.

"Who is there?"

"Ichigo it's me Lettuce."

"Lettuce? I don't know anyone with that name. You are just trying to separate me from Kisshu right?"

"Did she finally lost that little brain that she had?" Somebody else said.

"Who are you and why are you insulting me?"

"It's Mint Ichigo, don't you remember?"

"No. What do you want from me?"

"We just want you to let us in that dimension so we could save you."

"That's right na-no-da. Ichigo-onechan was kidnapped by Kisshu and now she doesn't remember us na-no-da." A childish voice said.

"No, that's not true! Kisshu saved me, he is nice and kind to me, and you're lying. You're telling me that you are my friends but how can I even trust you?"

"Let us in and we will prove you." Lettuce said.

"Ichigo you know who I am?" Masaya said.

"Aoyama-kun, yes you are my friend from school. Or at least you sound like him."

"Ichigo try to remember, few months ago we were on date. We went to the red data animals show, and after that something happened and you turned into mew mew, your job is to fight aliens and save world. Kisshu is the guy that kidnaped you and he is one of them. And I am blue knight. I protected you from him few months from now. Please believe me Ichigo. The bell around your neck is a present from me, I gave in to you because I like you."

Aoyama-kun is liking me? But I like Kisshu. They are lying it's not true none of those words. "How can I believe in that, how can I believe that the most popular guy is liking me?"

"Because you are Ichigo. Let us inside, please, Momomiya-san." He said so svelte just like Ichigo remember.

Feeling like they weren't lying, she wanted to let them in, but the truth was that that she was scared of that. Just when she was ready to let them in the teleport disappeared and Ichigo was alone again. "Wait what's going on? Where did you go?"

"Ichigo what just happened?" Masaya asked when teleport disappeared.

"I told you, you can't have her." Kisshu said standing next to his brothers. "Now I just need to take care of you guys and Ichigo and me can be together forever."

"You won't win!" Mint shouted and battle begun. Kisshu and others summoned the most powerful chimeras that they ever made. Mews were fighting them and with a help of Blue knight they managed to defeat them all, soon it was time to fight with aliens.

It was hard fight mews were fighting with two other aliens and two strong chimeras, while Kisshu was fighting Blue knight. Kisshu managed to made few scratches on Blue Knight, but he wasn't enough good to defeat him. "Forget about Ichigo. She loves me now, and I'm not giving up on her!"

"You are crazy, after she returns to this world she will remember everything and she will hate you for what you did to her."

"And what did I do? I gave her a perfect world with me, a world where she won't ever get hurt. Where people won't think that she is a freak. You can't give that to her."

"Maybe, but I would never try to erase her memories or trick her so she could love me."

Kisshu was really angry now. He attacked Blue knight with whole his strength and wounded his hand. Then he waved his sword and tried to pierce into Blues knight's heart, but he was stopped by Zakuro. After a whole hour of fighting aliens, they finally realized that they can't win, their strength was to low and they were exhausted. "We need to retreat." Pai said.

"No! I can't, not now. I have to win or…I'll never be able to be with Ichigo anymore."

"Idiot that was only bate. Mew Ichigo would be eliminated after this mission and your memories about her too."

What? What did he just said? They tricked me? First they abounded me and now betrayal! "You scum! So much of being brothers, huh." Furious Kisshu teleported away not paying any attention on mews. "Ichigo! Ichigo!" He yelled teleporting in his perfect world.

"Kisshu you came!" She throw herself in his hug. "Are you ok, why do you look so angry?"

"Ichigo I love you, I love you more than anyone and I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For doing this for you."

"You didn't do anything."

"I took you from your family and I didn't let you go, but Ichigo please stay with me now, I feel so empty because my brothers betrayed me." He fell on his knees and lay on her legs. "Please let me lie like this for a while."

"Of course if you are feeling bad, you can stay as long you want." She pet his hair and looked at his eyes until he fell asleep. It was nice having him there, she could toy with his hair and cares his face. During her process Ichigo heard ear ripping again and this time because Kisshu forgot to leave the barrier closed mews managed to get inside.

"Ichigo, Ichigo-san, Ichigo-onechan!" They all shouted and woke up Kisshu.

"Ichigo stay back." Kisshu told her. "Don't come any closer!"

"Ichigo-san listen to us, we are your friends you have to remember, please."

"She is right look." Mint pointed on her pendant. "You had one like this but Kisshu stole it and kidnaped you. He erased your memories. Please Ichigo believe us."

"Kisshu what are they talking about?"

"Ichigo, don't listen to them."

Zakuro attacked Kisshu with her whip and who know's how, she manage to take away the pendant that he was keeping in his pocket. "See Ichigo he stole this from you so you couldn't transform and run away from him."

Ichigo was standing there eyes in shock, she couldn't believe that all this time Kisshu was lying to her. Then flashes of memory went through her head. She remembered her first date with Aoyama, the first time she meet Ryou and Keichiro, the time she met Mint, Lettuce and her first kiss with Kisshu. She remembered her whole life as a mew. Yes I remember now, I was in love with Aoyama-kun. I am a mew mew and Kisshu is my enemy. He kidnaped me on Valentine day. I was supposed to meet Aoyama-kun and then he… "I remember now." She said and stepped ahead. "I remember everything now…" Then Ichigo turned to Kisshu, "Kisshu, how could you do this? How could you play with me like this?!"

"Ichigo? Because you never gave me a chance. You made me sound like some idiot, but I was truthful about so many things for you. I lost the trust of my leader of my brothers I lost everything because I saved you. And now I'm the bad guy here! Do you really think that the thing that you feel for this guy is love?"

Ichigo went silent. She wasn't sure in her answer. "Yes, I do."

That was it that was the last straw, he couldn't take it anymore. After all he's done, she was still in love in that pathetic human? There was no way to make her his, no way for them to be happy together. Kisshu could feel the breaking of his heart in his chest. He could feel the emptiness that Ichigo left there. It was painful and terrible, and he didn't want this feeling. He shut his eyes and teleported away. "You'll pay!" That was the only thing that they heard when he disappeared.

"Ichigo, let's go home." Masaya gave her a hand, but just when she took it the ground began to shake.

"What's going on?!" Mint screamed.

"The sky na-no-da!" Pudding pointed at the sky, which had become dark, and soon the whole world was in chaos. The ground was shaking, the strong wind with snow was blowing, trees and flowers were dying, and animals were disappearing. Everything was like a scene from some scary movie.

Ichigo felt so sad, even if she was angry at Kisshu, she had spent whole month in this world. She had had a great time and she was happy every day there. She didn't want this world to be gone.

"Guys, you can go on ahead. I have to go do something." She said, gesturing for them to go.

"Ichigo, don't be silly! We need to go now or else we are done for." Mint said.

"I know, but I must see Kisshu one more time. I need to tell him something. I'll be fine, just go." Not paying attention to the terrible and cold weather that was in this world, she manage to find the strength to go and look for Kisshu. She knew exactly where he will be, he was on the top of the cave where they first met after her memories were erased. "Kisshu, I need to talk to you!" She had to raise her voice because of storm.

"What do you want? To break my heart into even more peices?"

"No Kisshu, I want to tell you something." Ichigo started, taking a breath. "I'm sorry for saying such bad words to you. I had great time in this world and I was happy with you. I did fall in love, but not as strong as I fell for Masaya. I love him and I need you to understand. I won't forget the times we spent together, and I will treasure those days, but I have to return home, I have to save the world."

"Ichigo…" He whispered, realizing that she was right. "I see, I can't win you over, I can't make you mine. So I'll be alone again huh?" He chuckled. "It's funny you know, I did what you always wanted, I did so much, and I still don't have you. But that guy… all he did was smile and you returned to him. I guess I'm not good enough for you." He got down to her and took her chin. "I love you, and I always will, so forgive me for stealing one more kiss from you…" he whispered kissing her. When he broke the kiss he teleported Ichigo to her friends.

"Ichigo what did you do? the storm all of a sudden just stopped!"

"Huh? Oh I guess that this world was actually Kisshu's feelings, while he was lonely and sad, it was rainy and snowy. But now he is fine. Let's go home."

"Yes." Others nodded.

"Goodbye, Ichigo." Kisshu whispered.

Ichigo was having a hard time remembering what she had been doing when she woke up one month after Valentine 's Day. She could hardly remember anything from after that day.

"Mom I'm leaving." I don't know why I can't remember how I spent my last 30 days, and I had this weird dream, but nobody said that I was missing. It was probably a dream, and I don't remember it any way.

You will never remember those days Ichigo, or any of your friends. But I will, because those were some of the only good days in my life. So thank you, Ichigo.

**Ok this is it the final part of perfect world. So this is the second ending so please R&R. Tell m which one you like more and there is no real ending only the one you choose.**

**THANKS FOR RIDING IT!**


End file.
